An international symposium on acute renal failure with special emphasis on sepsis will be convened in Halkidiki, Greece from June 20 through June 23, 1993. The meeting is being organized as a satellite symposium of the 12th International Congress of Nephrology to be held in Jerusalem, Israel from June 13 through June 18, 1993. The purpose of the meeting is to highlight and discuss the most important recent developments in research on the pathogenesis, pathophysiology, pathology and treatment of acute renal failure. The topics covered will stress new approaches to correct the hemodynamic defects related to acute renal failure, cell biology of renal injury, growth factors as they relate to the recovery process, and in particular, sepsis as it relates to acute renal failure. The special emphasis on sepsis is a particularly novel and important aspect of the meeting, since very recent advances in molecular medicine have made possible the development of new approaches to preempt the entire spectrum of vascular injury in septic shock. Invited speakers, other participants and attendees will reflect an interdisciplinary approach. The close proximity of the satellite symposium in time and location to the 12th International Congress of Nephrology is logistically an important feature, as it will optimize wide participation and attendance. The planning and organization to convene the meeting is already in an advanced stage. Funds are being obtained and requested from multiple sources, including the NIH, to make this meeting possible.